


Reservations Come To Light

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Speedbuggy, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: WIP - No summary because this fic has only just begun. I have outlined the whole thing but this gonna take a while to write. So... here's to what I have done so far...





	Reservations Come To Light

**Author's Note:**

> *regression woop woop*
> 
> Here's a chapter I've been sitting on for a new fic. Thoughts on it are welcome in the comments!
> 
> Also have decided to continue referring to characters by traits that make up their identities. I have asked my Latino friends whether they have a problem with being referred to as Latino, they all said no. Besides I do it for all my characters, Bart's a speedster, M'Gann is a Martian, Superboy is Kryptonian, etc. It's not meant as offensive. So please don't take it that way. It's a more interesting way to refer to characters to avoid repetition. Personally I think it's clever when I read it in other people's writing. But my reservations to refer to Jaime as Latino are mute. I will continue to do so, it's a compliment. So is Bart being referred to as a speedster, or M'Gann as a Martian. They are all parts of their identities, parts we love, and that make them special. They should be celebrated! To anyone who fears I am enabling people to think poorly of any of these categories, please realize my minor reference in a fic is not going to change the way a racist feels about a character. I am not contributing to the harmful angle of the trope by only using Latino as the only reference to devalue Jaime as a character. I do it for all my characters. So please, if you have a problem with me referring to Jaime as Latino, Bart as a speedster, or vanilla skinned or Caucasian, or M'Gann as a Martian, or shapeshifter, or a character by their sexuality or anything else, just don't read my work. Sorry if I have disappointed anyone, but this is my view on the matter.
> 
> For those of you who do read this, I hope you enjoy it.

Bianca was cooking her family dinner in their small kitchen when she heard it. She hadn’t meant to, but she did. She stopped stirring the bubbling, scarlet sauce in the frying pan in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up with concern as she stared at the wooden spoon in her frozen hand as she tried to figure out what to do. After choosing to follow in Jaime’s footsteps, she walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Ma! Not now!” a wobbly but sharp tone cut through the wooden door.

Bianca gritted her teeth together nervously. She had two options. She decided to go with the second option she had thought of. It made her sad that option number one felt fruitless to her because after all, she was Jaime’s mother, and she should have been able to be there for him during moments like these. But she knew her second idea would be more effective. And it was at times like this one had to put pride aside and do what was more important, which was helping Jaime. Bianca ran back down to the kitchen where she had left her mobile phone on the counter and began dialing the number.

“Hello?” came Bart’s voice when he answered.

Bianca had to take a second to refrain from speaking entirely in Spanish, “Hi Bart. Could you please come over as soon as you can. Jaime just got dumped and I’m really worried about him.”

Bianca heard the line drop. She pulled the phone away from her phone to look at it with a stunned expression. As she was about to allow herself to be flooded with feelings of offense with Bart for having hung up on her, she heard the doorbell chime through their living room.

“How did you get here so fast?” Bianca ogled, eyes ablaze with shock when she opened the pine-oak door.

“I was actually already on my way here!” Bart laughed dismissively with a confident wave of his hand.

Bianca took a moment before accepting the somewhat plausible excuse as her mind could not provide any other explanation.

“Thanks for coming Bart, I really appreciate it.” the sincerity in her voice rang volumes.

Bart smiled and nodded before running up the stairs to Jaime’s room at a regular human speed anxious to make sure his buddy was okay.

“Hey Blue?” Bart cautiously called out as he slowly dipped his head in through Jaime’s doorway. The room was pitch black so Bart flicked the light switch.

“Hey Bart…” came the flat response from the Latino who was lying on his bed with an arm over his eyes.

Bart had never heard Jaime sound so flat before. It was… frightening.

Jaime felt the bed shift as Bart sat down on it. Bart reached out to place a hand on Jaime’s leg, before hesitating and retreating an inch, before changing his mind yet again and going through with it. Bart watched for any signs of a reaction from Jaime but he remained dead still.

“I heard what happened. Are you okay?” Bart asked concern apparent in his tone.

“No.” Jaime groaned.

Bart knew at times like this Jaime would only open up to him if he thought Bart was serious. So Bart mustered the best serious tone he could and softly offered, “You can talk to me Blue.” He mentally kicked himself when he realized he hadn’t addressed Jaime as personally as he could have, he quickly corrected the usage of his nickname with his real name, “Jaime.”

Fortunately, it worked. Jaime sat up. Slowly but surely.

“I really don’t even know where to begin.” Jaime stared down at his legs with tear ridden eyes.

Bart reassuringly squeezed his leg, “Take your time. I’ve got nowhere else to be.” Bart offered a smile not that Jaime saw it because he was avoiding eye contact with the speedster. That didn’t however stop his eyes from dancing around Bart’s body narrowly avoiding his face.

“Wait a second. Why are you all dressed up?” Jaime asked feeling the flow of tears slowing down as he became genuinely distracted by Bart’s spiffy outfit.

“I was at a family lunch.” Bart chuckled.

“Dios mio... I ruined your day! Lo siento! You should go back, be with your family.” Jaime said miserably as he flopped back down on the bed but further afield so he could actually see if Bart left or not.

“No way! Nobody’s more important to me than my buddy Blue!” Bart chirped with a smile.

The comment sent a warm feeling through Jaime’s body. His lips didn’t smile, but somewhere deep down inside of him did.

“But seriously, you should go back to your family lunch ese.” Jaime said sobering up from his depression as he felt guilty for having been inadvertently responsible for ruining Bart’s plans, even though he knew damn well Bianca’s hand was at the spigot.

Bart flopped down on the bed himself now directly parallel to Jaime so they were facing each other, “There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with my mejor amigo.” Bart waggled his eyebrows and smiled his classic smile and meant it.

Jaime’s lips finally cracked to reveal one a small smile. Bart could tell by Jaime’s eyes he was saying thank you without actually saying it aloud.

“So what happened?” Bart asked as non-intrusively as he could, eyes wide with curiosity.

“If I tell you, you’ll probably think I’m a loser ese.” Jaime admitted with a look of fear in his darting-around-the-room eyes Bart had never really seen in them before.

Bart scoffed, “I would never think that. You’re the crashest person ever!” Bart dramatically framed Jaime with his hands as if he was the greatest prize in the world.

Jaime took a deep breath. He figured people would find out soon enough. His stomach churned as he imagined Bart’s opinion of him lowering. Jaime scrunched his lips from side to side as he tried to gain the courage to tell Bart what had transpired. Bart patiently sat there not saying a word as he watched Jaime visibly struggle to speak.

“Traci dumped me… for a girl.” Jaime could have sworn a blood vessel somewhere inside of him exploded as he revealed the news.

Bart’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. Well that was… unexpected. I still don’t see why you thought I would think any less of you?” Bart questioned genuinely confused to Jaime’s concern.

Jaime’s eyes widened to match, “She left me... for another girl ese! What does that say about me and my ability to be a good boyfriend?!? People will think I wasn’t manly enough, or that I wasn’t good looking enough or that I sucked in the bedroom even though we never even made it that far-” Jaime started rambling nervously.

Bart interrupted him before he could go any further, “Jaime. You should worry less about what other people think of you. You can’t please everybody, you may as well do what makes you happy. And when you’re happy, well who gives a damn what other people think!”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Jaime mused. He felt slightly better now that Bart was with him, but he still simultaneously felt like a loser. He couldn’t imagine this sinking feeling going away anytime soon. Having gotten dumped by a girl for a girl was going to eat away at his pride for months. He could just tell.

“Look, Jaime, if it helps. I don’t think your bad boyfriend material. I’m sure you would be perfect boyfriend material!” Bart’s arms shot upwards before falling to his sides.

Jaime could have sworn that Bart’s cheeks were slightly redder than usual. “And as for not being good looking enough…” Bart scoffed, “You’re certainly the best looking guy I’ve ever seen!”

“Come off it ese!” Jaime laughed nudging him slightly in disbelief.

“I mean it.” Bart said shoulders dropping a little in disappointment.

“Oh. Well thanks… I guess?” Jaime was admittedly confused. Bart was definitely stifling a blush but not doing a good enough job.

Bart was now looking up at the ceiling and no longer maintaining eye contact with Jaime.

“You were too good for Traci. You deserve someone better. I hope you find them someday.” Bart said as if in deep thought.

“Thanks ese.” Jaime said softly as he looked up the ceiling too.


End file.
